The Darkest Digidestined Sidestories
by Digitaldestiny360
Summary: Side stories based on my The Darkest Digidestined fanfic.


And this is the beginning of the side stories for my Darkest Digidestined saga.

There are, for the most part, seven parts to this series.

The story of the digidestined, five parts alone, the story of Ryo Saiba and his journey through the digital world and then the story of Dark Haru, which won't be written until later, after the actual story is halfway finished.

Now then... let's try and begin I guess, I'm halfway through all my stories because I can't get any further.

I'm at a total writers block because the one story I want to write isn't currently with me.

Anyways, this will start with Kai, the only one who wasn't born in that town.

And I just noticed that I never gave their descriptions... whoops

_**The Darkest Digidestined Side stories **_

A young Kai was running around in the yard, chasing after his dog, an english bull dog/ Akida mix with brown fur that lightened as it went down his body to expose white fur over his stomach.

The dog's eye color was brown and it was a bit over weight, but it was a puppy nonetheless, so it didn't really stop him.

As for Kai, his looks were pretty simple, he had pure blue eyes and a smile almost always on his face.

He was wearing a pair of dark green overalls at the moment with a light green shirt inside.

He had brown spiky hair that seemed to shoot off everywhere. (think Tai) and last but not least, he always had a black hat on with the Japanese symbol for Kai on the front.

At this time, he was only seven, and thus only just beginning to understand that the world wasn't perfect, as some people had told him.

The first proof he had of that had been shown when his parents had failed to pick him up from school a few days before.

After about three hours, he chose to try and walk home.

When he entered, he saw the reason.

He didn't understand it, but he knew something was off.

His dad was sitting there at the coach, gazing off into the distance with a totally blank look with a large pack of some strange white powder in one hand and about thirty cans of beer lying around on the floor.

His mom was lying against the wall, unconscious with the back of her head bleeding, most likely due to being pushed into the wall by his drunk and stoned father, but Kai didn't understand that.

The only thing he really understood was that something was wrong.

That was when he heard a whimper from the next room and turned towards the room.

"Hello?" he asked, confused as he walked over there, too curious to be scared, and soon he saw his dog in a small cage.

After a few tries, he opened the cage and the dog leapt out and licked him happily before looking around and whimpering again.

As it walked to where Kai's mother was and licked her, trying to awaken her.

Kai just looked around and sat down before beginning to cry.

A few hours later and the mother awakened.

She sighed as she saw Kai there, asleep now and got up to take him to his room.

What her husband had done had hurt, but it would hurt her more to see Kai grow up without a father.

At least, that's what someone had told her, mostly her husband, and at this point, she believed almost everything he told her.

It seemed things would always be this way for her and Kai.

Not long after however, the cops found out about this, or rather, some government officials saw the cops file and threatened to shut down the entire police station if they didn't do something about it.

Mostly, the only reason even the government officials cared was that if they got caught in this, they would lose a lot more than just their jobs.

So, the next day, Kai's drunken father got a bit of surprise when the cops broke in and arrested him.

The cops then waited for Kai and his mother to arrive before telling them of the whole situation.

Kai could only stare in confusion.

He was too young to yet hate, but even he understood that his father had been bad.

But he had never even thought of this.

He began to zone out of the conversation, no longer really hearing.

The last words he heard were, "Does he have any relatives?" and then he was completely out of it.

He could still hear, but it wasn't hearing.

He could still see, but he wasn't seeing anything in particular.

After a few seconds, he wandered off towards the basemebt, not even knowing he was moving.

In a few seconds, he stood in front of the computer laptop that his father had bought and given up on.

According to him, it was "nottin but a waste ah good earned ching" and so, it had been thrown down into the basement.

Though Kai didn't really think of it, that computer should have been off, old and covered in dust.

Instead, it was shining a silver color and there was a light blue symbol on the back from a language he didn't recognize.

"What?" he muttered in a daze.

Some strange thoughts sped through his head as he stood there, confusing him even more.

"The Final Team, if they fail, our world is doomed" he heard one say. "What can a bunch of kids do against me!" a voice said in the background, causing Kai to subconsciously shiver. "So all we gotsa do is wait for em eh? Nothin fer me!" one voice said.

The voices continued for quite a while longer until a large hand landed on his shoulder, startling him and causing the voices to instantly stop.

The laptop was no longer glowing, but the dull black one his father had bought was now silver.

The same color as the glow, strangely enough.

"What are you doing down here kid? Don't you know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation?" the owner of the large hand asked. Kai turned to look over his shoulder slowly and relaxed a small bit when he saw it was just one of the cops from earlier.

"I think we should get you back upstairs, this place is a piece a junk" he said, coughing a bit from all the dirt.

Kai just nodded, as he followed, still thinking about the computer.

A while later and he found out that he would be going to stay with his grandma, who he had never met in his life, and he would likely not be coming back for a while due to some 'government issues' from what they had told him.

They had said some other stuff as well, but he hadn't quite understood that part.

A few months later and he found himself on a plane, heading for his grandmother's home.

He had only three items with him. A picture of him and his mother, his bag of clothing and the laptop he had found in the basement that day.

He couldn't remember when he grabbed it, but he didn't care when.

All that mattered was that he had it and if anyone attempted to take it, there would be a lot of problems.

He had no idea why he was thinking that, but he didn't care.

This laptop meant something, he just didn't know what.

He sat there, bored through most of the journey until it was announced that they were nearing the town of Shiria, where his grandmother lived.

But, as fate would have it, that plane would never land.

A few minutes after the announcement, the people in charge of the plane grabbed him and some of the other kids and put parachutes on them.

The people seemed to be in tears as they pushed the kids out of the plane.

Kai turned back, looking in confusion.

He had left his family picture behind, and he was beginning to wonder what was happening when he heard an explosion from behind him and saw a missile heading for the plane.

"Watch out!" he yelled as loud as he could.

But the wind drowned out all sound, and so, all he could do was watch as the plane was blown into pieces.

His parachute opened around that time and he floated down to the ground, holding onto his laptop still, even as tears gushed down his face.

When his parachute had opened, sound had been restored.

He had heard the people on the plane screaming in pain and fear.

"Who did this? Why are they so mean?" he thought, confused.

For about a month, he stayed with the other kids, helping them as they helped him.

It was a broken family, and each denied what had happened.

After that month was up however, the children began to split.

They began to go to the street, trying to find their parents.

Even though they had seen the explosion, they couldn't believe it was the end.

Those kids never came back.

Another few months and it was only Kai and his friend, Meiga.

The two stayed together for about another week until Kai's grandmother found him.

She took him and Meiga to her home, a large mansion, and one of the only remaining untouched places in that town.

It was supposedly haunted and when anyone went in, they met either a ghost or death.

Mostly because Kai's grandmother was insane and had traps all over that usually killed intruders, but that's really not the point.

Time passed slowly from that pint on.

Kai and Meiga grew up for a few years together and they soon found out about the gang that had destroyed the plane.

They decided to take that gang down themselves and soon left Kai's grandmothers house, taking only a few things with them.

Meiga took with him some machine guns that were usually used in the traps and grabbed as much ammo as he could while Kai chose a different weapon.

A sword owned by his great grandfather.

He also took the cleaning kit for it and the two entered onto the street.

They became famous for assassination for a short while... up until the gang noticed they were becoming a threat.

Listening to some of the rumors off the street, they heard that one of the major members of the gang had agreed to a one on one fight with someone.

For them, that meant the perfect time for an assassination.

They quickly headed there and got into position to where they could strike quickly.

But it was an ambush. The minute the battle was over, they attacked and killed the person, only for about 50 more to come out and surround them.

"You morons fell fer it" one of the gang members said with a smirk as he pulled out a shotgun while the others pulled out a whole bunch of other weapons.

About an hour later and they had broken through all of them... or so it seemed.

"That was insane" Kai said with a grin. "Ya betta believe it!" Meiga said with a grin.

The two just sat there laughing.

Both were pretty badly injured, but they didn't care. They had just proven themselves.

That was when Meiga saw something in the shadows.

"Kai, look out!" he yelled as he jumped in front of Kai, just as a gun shot rang out, going straight into Meiga's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kai's voice rang out, watching as Meiga, his closest friend, fell to the ground dead for a shot meant for him.

"God damn it... this place has taken everything. Well no more" he muttered in a strange stupor as he sped forward.

No one saw would ever know it, but for that split second, he was glowing with blood red energy.

The single gang member saw it, but that didn't matter as he suddenly fell into 50 pieces.

Kai fell to the ground, crying.

"God damn it" he cried as he hit the ground, trying to get things to change.

On that day, in another world, a crest of darkness was created, hidden in an unknown location.

Kai continued to wander around that town for a while before remembering something he had forgotten.

He headed back to his grandmother's home and headed towards his old room, grabbing his old laptop.

He then left that house forever.

He wandered around for a few more years.

He was no longer a protector. He was just a fighter, and he no longer cared about saving the people of this town.

All that mattered now was that the gang who had taken everything from him ceased to exist.

Then, one day, he heard of another battle in which two of the most powerful members of the gang were going to attack someone by the name of Sho.

He had heard of the person of course.

Everyone had, and he knew that if he went there, he would be able to do three things.

"Time for one last assassination it seems" Kai thought with a small smile as he headed over to the location of the battle.

He almost left his laptop, but he quickly grabbed it. Something in him told him it was for the best.

And though he didn't know it then and there.

This journey would change his life.

For better or for worse?

* * *

That was yet to be answered.

And there's the past of Kai. Sorry, but I've really been out of it lately. The story I want to work on, I can't get to. And because of that, none of my other stories have been very good either, so this was the best I could do for now. A mere 14 pages. Meh, better than nothing... I guess. Actually, it's very pathetic, i think it's the shortest chapter i've ever made. Oh well... it's just explaining things right?


End file.
